revelations
by breathedstardust
Summary: ( MOVIE VERSE ) Olive took a step towards him. "You never realized what, Enoch?"


"I don't see why you can't answer, Enoch. It's a simple question."

He glances up at her irritably before saying, "I already told you - I don't know what you're going on about."

She huffs in frustration, folding her arms across her chest. Olive had always known that there was something unspoken between her and Enoch, and for the whole time they lived in the loop, she was fine with that because she knew he would never say it out front. But he finally did say something, and like some unfortunate twist of fate, she had to be unconscious when it happened.

Though despite her curiosity, she didn't plan on confronting him about what happened in the theater so soon; but Horace had come to her earlier with a knowing smile on his face and convinced her to do so, telling her that she would like what happens after. And considering everything that's happened recently, Olive supposed she would like something pleasant to happen sooner rather than later.

"Enoch," she starts, hesitant but also not willing to leave his room in the ship without a proper answer. She clasps her hands together, hovering at navel level. "You never realized what?"

The question comes out in almost the exact same tone as it was in the theater that the boy freezes, hands instantly coming to a stop in inspecting the skeleton he found in a far-off part of the ship.

"How much did you hear?"

Her brows knit together. "What?"

"How much did you hear? In the theater," he repeats, attention now focused on her.

"It... it sounded like murmurs, when I was stirring into consciousness. I couldn't understand anything." The memory of her iced self suddenly comes to mind and she has to stop, shutting her eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Then all I really, clearly heard was that 'you never realized.'"

Olive took a step towards him. "You never realized what, Enoch?" _Please tell me._

Enoch stands up abruptly from his seat and looks her directly in the eye. "Do you really want to hear it, Olive? All of it?"

 _Why was he angry?_ "I just – "

"Do you really want to know how scared I was when I saw that wight almost freeze you to death? How I felt when I thought you were gone for good – gone forever, just like Victor?" He turned away from her and faced the small circular window across him. He was practically fuming, yet she couldn't understand why.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between their few inches apart, Olive not daring to say a word, waiting for Enoch's temper to simmer down.

"I thought I lost you," he says quietly over his shoulder. She swore she could hear a slight crack in his voice as he uttered the words.

Olive strode to where he stood and tried to meet his gaze as she faced him. The mix of emotions on his face made it even harder to tell what exactly he was feeling. Enoch looked less angry than he was earlier, but he still seemed flustered.

She opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off. "I said I was sorry that I took you for granted all these years," he says gruffly, then looks at her again. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Only if you mean every word of it." Her voice dripped with the utmost sincerity.

The dark hues of Enoch's irises soften ever so slightly as she touches his forearm as if to reassure him that she was there, that she was _real_ , and that she wasn't going anywhere. Slowly, he closes the distance between them and puts his hand on her cheek, and Olive doesn't believe she had even a split second to register what was happening because the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was melting into his arms.

Maybe it was because she was still thawing when he kissed her in the theater, but sharing something so intimate and special with him felt even warmer than the flames she could produce at her fingertips.

He pulls away after a moment and touches his forehead to hers, eyes still closed and breathing still heavy. "Don't go where I can't follow."

"Never." Olive doesn't think she's ever felt so very comfortable within someone else's arms.


End file.
